


T-shirt

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Based on Thomas Rhett's song T-Shirt, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Harry is a singer, M/M, POV Harry, Riding, Top Harry, ftiends with benefits, harry is in a band, love compessions, song writting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: 这篇短篇小说是建立在一首由Thomas Rhett创作的叫T-Shirt的歌上。总结一下，Harry在一个乐队里，他意识到自己爱上了他的炮友并写了一首歌。好奇就来读读吧。





	T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T-Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535445) by [iilarryii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii). 



Harry在街上走着，他走得很快，就像是有什么急事要做。因为他真的，真的想要早点见到他的男孩——好吧，虽然不是他的男孩但是足够亲密了。他的轮班工作时间已经延长了十五分钟，因为他的同事迟到了，没有留给他足够的时间去换。他还是做到了，尽管由于他的淡粉色衬衫不是世界上最性感的东西，也无论他得到时Barbara告诉他什么「你能迷倒所有的女人」 她说时脸上带着大大的微笑，而他使她的梦想破碎了。  
他们到时，Louis已经在那了，他背对着Harry。他坐在露台边，面对着停车场，来回晃着腿。一年前他们听到房子会被拆掉后发现了这个地方。拆迁因为资金问题而被搁置，所以露台的构造仍然完好。有趣的是那上面还挂着圣诞节的灯，尽管现在已经夏天了。傻的东西够多了，Harry快速地跑向那个男孩，放下包轻轻坐到Louis后面，双臂环住他的腰。起初，Louis轻轻跳开，明显没有必要听到他。  
“你迟到了。”Louis用他暴躁的高高的音调说，那声音总是使Harry微笑。“我在严寒中等你到现在，没什么表示吗？”他夸张地说。Harry知道他只是假装如此。但那是来自一个戏剧专业的学生，来自Louis。  
“我很抱歉baby，Nick迟了所以我不得不代替他。”Harry轻柔地低声说，将Louis拉近自己，当个子小一些的男孩没有像往常一样放松在触碰中他几乎有些不爽。那看来他要做些什么更挑逗的事了。当Louis将头靠在他肋上，允许他到他颈间时，他在男孩的肩上啄一个吻。尽管不是他想要的。“Hey,” 他柔软地说，吻着从未接触过的皮肤。Louis没有回答，他继续说，“Hey baby，你想去我家吗?”  
“No way，”Louis喘着气忍不住说，他靠着更近，终于在他的臂弯中放松下来。Harry几乎想与人碰拳，任何人。但他觉得Louis不会喜欢的。  
“Okay,” Harry应着，自己玩着，“我要起来了，” 他说，站了起来。当Louis喘着气一起站起来并保持Harry的双臂环着自己时，他笑了。他一点都不介意，实际上恰恰相反。  
“Did you drive?” Louis问，他的背仍靠在 Harry的胸前，整个人的重量靠在高一些的男孩身上，当Harry摇头时男孩叹了口气。“看来我们得走路了。”  
最后他们的确走去了Harry的公寓，或者说更像是Harry背着Louis走，挂在他身上以防掉下去。他一路嘲笑着Harry，舔吻着Harry的脖子，而Harry试图忍住呻吟的欲望。Louis真是个小混蛋。当他们到Harry公寓大楼时，他将Louis放下以打开门让他们进去。第二扇门关上，他们在彼此身上，他们的唇在吻的一半碰到没多久舌也做到彼此。Harry的臂停在Louis的臀上，将他抬起来。Louis将那当成一个把腿环在Harry腰上的暗示，使男孩更加容易地将他抬上楼。  
Harry几乎忘了他的包，但幸运的是没有让它掉在公寓地板上发出一声巨响。他将Louis按在门上，他们靠在墙上亲热了好一会儿，only moving on when the grinding starts. Harry从后面的口袋中拿出钥匙，当听到有人喊着让他们安静下来时，他在Louis嘴中笑了，Louis也喘息着咯咯笑起来。费了好大劲，他们终于进入了Harry的公寓。Harry踢上门，在把Louis带到沙发边之前没有浪费任何时间，他几乎是将个子小一些的男孩扔在了上面。  
鉴于他们这样做过很多次，没有浪费任何时间，他们脱光并将衣服踢下。一裸身，Harry立即爬到Louis身上，停在他打开的腿间，热切地在他的口中索取，没有任何提示向下压着，吞下Louis唇边逃出的柔软呻吟。他将重量支持在肩膀上，将枕头扔到一边。沙发不是特别大，但足够Louis舒服地躺在上面了。当Louis开始喘息时，Harry知道该拿藏在沙发底下的润滑剂了。开这个费了点劲，终于打开了，他在手指上倒了很多，然后摩擦手指使液体暖和起来。  
Louis将腿分得更开了，扭着臀想找一个更舒服的位置，而最终他们靠得更近了。当Harry觉得润滑剂够暖和时，他的手指在Louis穴边挑逗着，然后将第一根手指推到第二个指关节。他温柔却快速地给Louis做着扩张，确保男孩没有什么抱怨的地方。他进入第二根手指，scissoring them来更快的扩张，用另一只的手玩着男孩的乳头。Louis goes crazy at that，他的髋撞着Harry的肚子，以在他疏于照管的硬cock上制造更多摩擦。  
加入第三根手指，Harry在Louis的颈间一路吻着，惊讶于他唇边那柔软肌肤的触觉。他放肆地向下轻咬着他的亚当的禁果。听着空气中那Louis口中溢出的带着哭腔的喘息，他吮出一个吻痕。他继续玩着Louis的乳头，抽出手指时确定他们都on the right side of sensitive。他起一点身去拿润滑剂，看着身下美丽的男孩。Louis两颊飘红，头发上有汗，在额前揉作一团。他美丽得几乎受伤。  
推开这些感觉，Harry轻轻地坏笑起来。“要不要避孕套?” 他说着慢慢摸着cock来释放一些紧绷的感觉。他们经过测试后，之前有几次做爱都没有戴避孕套，尽管他们没有在一起，他们有一个心照不宣的协定，不和其他人上床，只和彼此。  
“不要。”Louis低语着，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛颜色更深了，“如果从我们上次起你没有和别人做过爱的话，”他说时眼神尖锐。是的，他几乎每次都这么做。  
“我没有，你呢?” Harry向男孩扬起眉毛，已经开始涂润滑剂了。他有十足的自信Louis没有。毕竟，他们有他们的无言的协定。  
Louis翻了个白眼但没有回答，所以Harry就当他没有了。他就要进去时Louis停住了他。被推开，Harry的问题就在嘴边要问，他直接抓住了男孩的一条大腿。他意识到他的男孩想要什么，一声预料之中呻吟逃出他的唇。Louis看起来很喜欢他的动作，他用手握住他的cock对着他的入口。Harry看着Louis咬着嘴唇歪着头坐了下去，紧紧的温热包裹住他的cock。  
Harry忍不住将手移到了Louis的臀上，分开他的臀瓣使进入更加顺利。他咬着下唇，扫视着男孩的身体，赞许着每一条曲线和每一处凹陷。Louis完全坐下去，他的臀紧贴住Harry的胯，他们都呻吟起来。Harry拱着自己的髋试水，然后极粗暴地捏着他的臀。当Louis向后仰起头大声呜咽时他知道他没有问题，他的大腿工作起来。他赞许地看着Louis自己上下动着，无法停止自己在他Louis全身游走的手。从胸口到髋到臀，就好像手会自己思考。他坐起来，将他们的胸口靠在一起，向下抓住他的髋，下靠去吻Louis的锁骨，时不时咬着。Louis的手到他的发间，绕住发尾，自由的呻吟着，他的cock在他们的肚子间颤动着。  
Harry的手又回到Louis的髋上，向上操着男孩时紧紧抓住他们。他向上看着Louis，另一只手偏过Louis的头使他们的眼睛看着对方，Louis的眼中有什么很美的东西，湿润而被情欲染黑，使Harry不禁吻上他的唇，吻迅速升温，甚至像在咬。他可以感觉到男孩的大腿颤抖起来，他容易的将他们翻转过来，落在他打开的腿间，认真的fucking into him。Louis的手到他的发间，几乎因兴奋而尖叫的同时紧紧抓着Harry的头发，他的腿紧紧环在Harry的腰上。当Louis将脸埋在他颈间轻咬他的下巴时，Harry忍不住呻吟起来。他发出的声音鼓励着Harry认真地fucking into him，将额头埋在Louis的肩上。  
他们制造的声音几乎称得上淫荡，所以Harry的邻居敲着墙喊他们安静一点并不令人惊讶。但被抓住还是对Louis有影响，因为在几个角度正确的深深的抽插之后他射在了他们的胸膛间。没多久Harry也射了，特别是在Louis可口地绞紧他之后。尽管他们都很急，但高潮时他还是缓慢地操Louis，同时温柔地在男孩口中索取着。一两分钟之后他们从高潮中冷静下来，Harry小心地从男孩体内出来。  
当他看到自己的精液缓缓从男孩身上流下来而他什么都没做时他莫名感到一种滑稽的自豪和沾沾自喜。Harry将眼神移开，轻轻地吻了Louis的额头，“我去拿毛巾。”他说着站起来走进厕所，没多久后回来，拿着一个湿毛巾。当男孩从睫毛下面看着他时他仔细地擦拭干净Louis的身体，他看着很享受。  
“嗯，十五分钟后有一场Arsenal的比赛，你觉得我们能一起看吗？”Louis问，音调很高，很完美。  
“当然。” Harry赞同，因为他们在讲的是他的男孩，尽管他不是和Louis一样享受偶尔看一场比赛。呃，运动员都非常健康，“我先把这个放回去。”他说着指了指毛巾，  
Louis只是懒懒地点点头，当Harry在搞他的事时Louis从沙发上坐起来。回到客厅时，Harry在厨房停下做了三明治并泡了茶，他知道Louis喜欢在做爱之后吃点什么东西。而且说实话，谁不想喝点茶呢？所有东西都准备好，他回到客厅。他发现Louis穿着自己的衬衫，除此之外什么都没穿。他舒服地躺在沙发上调着节目。  
“花的时间挺长啊，”他说，甚至没有回头看Harry。“在我剁掉你的阴茎之前过来拥吻我。”这个恐吓没什么威胁力量，因为Louis其实很喜欢他的生殖器官。但Harry怎么会让他的男孩等着呢。所以没有任何抱怨，他到沙发边，在确定他舒服后拥吻Louis。不知道Arsenal是否赢了，比赛进入了第二轮，well，这是值得的。  
-  
“我们应该停下来，”Louis在吻中喃喃地说，在Harry的触碰下不住弯起腰。这是一周后了，如果他们继续如此的话Louis就要迟到了，“你总是让我迟到。”他控诉着，却没有推开。  
Harry哼了哼，“你都这么说了快一年了，”他指出。当Louis推开斜眼瞥着他时他并没有噘嘴，“怎么了？这是真的。”  
“我讨厌你，”Louis呻吟着靠近又索了个吻，快乐的叹息着，“好了我真的该走了，认真的。晚点见？到家时我给你发短信。”他保证，又啄了一下他的唇，然后拉开刚刚自己被按在上面的门，拿上外套离开了。  
门在男孩身后关上，Harry轻轻地叹息了，靠在了墙上。和Louis在一起时他们总能玩的开心，所以看着他离开是很令人失落的。尽管之前也经历了很多次，但最近更严重了。他不想承认但是看起来他好像对Louis有感觉。很深的感觉。他摇摇头摆脱这些想法，然后离开墙。他走到厨房，清理干净他们做早餐时留下的一团糟。早餐很好，几乎很好，因为他没有让Louis靠近。呃，事实就是，Louis是个很糟糕的厨师。  
所有事都收拾好了，他泡了杯茶，坐在柜台上喝了起来。他都没有意识到自己在做什么，然后猛然回过神来发现自己在找一支钢笔。他写歌词的笔记本在面前打开着，脑中的灵感清晰。他咬了咬唇，起身拿了一支笔然后坐下开始工作。  
写完花了一小时。他看着自己刚刚写下的东西，突然意识到他爱上了Louis。Shit.  
-  
乐队排练Harry迟到了。他之前没有迟到过，出来没有，同时他也从没想到过自己会爱上Louis。操蛋的事总会发生。他都不知道是怎么发生的，他是怎么爱上那个男孩的。可以这么说，Louis是个很好的人，他们总是使对方笑，而且是的，当然，他床上功夫很好，但这不是重点。但最糟的是男孩出来没有表现出除了做爱之外对他有任何感兴趣的地方。他得和他的朋友谈谈这件事。他知道Niall会理解他，甚至也许会帮助他得到那个男孩；Liam会做何反应在他说之前都暂且未知；Nick和Josh会继续做他们自己的事情。他们俩永远不会向他人吐露真心，但是没关系，不是所有人都要关心你。  
他到Liam的车库时男孩们都已经到了，坐在各自的乐器后面。他抱歉地对他们笑笑，将包扔在地上然后蹲下拿出他的歌词本，”对不起我迟到了伙计们，路上车有点堵。”  
“路上什么时候堵过车了？” Niall问，低头看着他的吉他。“好可疑啊，说说吧。”  
“Well，我写了首新歌。” Harry哼了声，换了个话题，“然后我在想你们愿不愿意和我一起演奏这个曲子。”他说，感到很紧张。怪怪的，因为他之前从来没有因为把歌词给乐队队员看感到不好意思。都怪Louis。  
“你傻了？当然，我们会和你一起演奏。”Liam 对他翻了个白眼，站起身来从他手中夺过歌词本。他翻开，找到最后一页然后开始读。他抬起头看Harry时明明确确知道了这首歌是写谁的了，但又一次这仿佛不是秘密。  
“能我们就开始吧。” Liam最终哼了哼，将歌词给其余队员传看，“所以你们怎么看？” well, 这个问题他们想了几小时。他们从不同角度考虑，斟酌音调使之听起来尽可能好。最终，他们改好了，节奏正确而动听。完美了之后仿佛他们能做的只有一遍一遍地演奏这个曲子。他们的演奏将是史诗般的壮举，不管Louis如何反应。  
-  
东西都搞好了其实比他们预想的要容易些。他们的委托人很乐意他们在自助餐馆里表演这首歌，时间是在大多数学生来用餐时，Louis也在内。Harry很确定Louis知道有什么事要发生，因为他没有像往常一样在吃饭前走到表演的地方找他。他是想去的，但是事情很多，所以那几乎是不可能的。他道歉了许多次，同时伴随着甜甜的强烈的吻，他知道这样会让Louis膝盖发软。他知道Louis有可能会怀疑，所以他计划尽量不让男孩问问题。到目前为止都行得通。  
“我们有多长时间?” Harry边帮Josh弄鼓边问。他之前没有意识到把东西都布置好要这么费劲，且不算上时间。他们已经这样有一会了，他有点担心时间够不够用。  
“十五分钟。” Niall从房间的另一边回答，他正在把地板围起来，「防止观众撕烂你的衣服。」Niall在他们问他为什么这么做时回答过。小金毛非常坚定所以他们就随他去了。想一想这主意还行。  
“我们可以做到吗?” Harry大声问，着急地撅着嘴。他们都翻了个白眼。Wow，真都是他的好朋友。  
“可以。”都搞完了后Liam回答他，“你要sing your heart out并承认你对Louis的永恒的爱，别担心，迟两分钟也没人不爽你，有娱乐活动他们就很高兴。”  
Harry想相信Liam并他妈冷静下来，但确实很难。两分钟之后铃就要响了，而他仍像一只没有目标的鸡一样到处跑并试图使所有事都做到完美。他的朋友喊着他直到他终于停止然后站到他的位置，也就是乐队的最前面，然后将麦克风调整到合适高度。铃声响起时，他的脚紧张地敲着地面，闭上眼睛深吸一口气以冷静下来。只是Louis而已。他提醒自己，没什么好怕的。  
“嘿，没关系的。”Niall拍拍他的肩膀微笑着说。“我们都在这儿帮你。”说真的，Niall是最棒的。  
“Thanks, Ni,” Harry微笑，拍拍Niall放在自己肩膀上的手。这时几个人走了进来，他们朝他们挥着手，尴尬地对着他们一脸懵的表情笑着。当自助餐馆里有很多人了之后，他对着麦克风说，“嗨大家好，我们是Fifth Sense，如果你们不介意的话我们将为您演奏一曲歌，”他说，人群欢呼起来时他露齿而笑。“所以就是这样，这首歌叫做“T-Shirt”，希望你们喜欢。”  
说完之后他回过头看着乐队，点头示意可以开始了。他的脚伴着节奏敲着地板，他的头也随着节奏摇晃着。他依然不确定Louis是否在餐厅里，但他希望男孩能像往常一样。  
“下了班，在我们的约会地点见面，” Harry开始唱，他的声音自信而镇定，仿佛什么事都没发生。他的目光在餐馆中搜寻着希望找到Louis。“我们有一个可以看到停车场的露台。It was two for one and four for two had Christmas lights in the middle of June, all hung up, like I was on you,” 他看到了Louis，他保持眼神交流，脸上带着软软的坏笑，开始唱下一段。  
“我说“Hey hey baby，你想来我家吗?”, 你说不好然后靠得更近。下一个我知道的事就是你穿着我的t-shirt，就在那，头发乱得像Guns-N-Roses的录像，如此性感。”他忍不住朝Louis眨眨眼，他想起每次做爱之后Louis头发乱蓬蓬的样子，却仍像个天使。“还记得，你调换着电视节目，我从来没有见过，你的衣服，我的地板，你穿着我的，我的t-shirt.”  
他跳着舞，在继续唱下去之前放松。“我们上楼时邻居说，”安静下来”，”他停了一会儿，当然他妈该停一会，“和你亲热时门很难打开，”他唱时直直地看着Louis，Niall在背景说话时他微笑，“我知道我在说什么吗？”  
“你一直说我们要停止这么做，但你为什么靠近又索了个吻？And pretty soon your sliding off what you’ve got on and slipping into my t-shirt…”他继续唱着，环顾周围，很高兴人们都喜欢这首歌。“Oh no baby no我不能说谎，你穿着我的t-shirt很好看。”他叹息，直直地看着Louis的衣服，仿佛是从他那偷去的。在他的注视下Louis的脸微微红了。他又重复了两遍然后结束，人群欢腾地鼓着掌来。当乐队在人们关注中欢脱时，Harry唯一的注意力集中在Louis的身上。  
他在走向男孩之前没有浪费然后时间，在半路上向Louis张开双臂，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。当Louis语无伦次的低语着什么东西时Harry轻声笑了起来。“你喜欢吗？” Harry松开拥抱直到他可以看见Louis的脸。虽然是预料之中的，但是看到男孩翻了个白眼他还是很惊讶。  
“你写了一首关于我们约炮的歌，” Louis佯怒道，试图假装自己被冒犯了，但其实他心里很开心。“你是不是偷偷爱着我呢或者什么别的？”他开玩笑地道，扬了扬眉毛。  
“其实是这样。我爱你，我是说，这几乎不是什么秘密了。”Harry自信地承认，好像他已经没有什么可以失去的了。Louis说不出话来了，他嘴张开，眼睛睁得大大的。有那么一会Harry害怕自己做错了，但当Louis吻上他的唇时，他知道他很好。  
“Fuck,我想我也爱你。” Louis抱怨着从吻中推开。Harry被逗乐了，扬起眉毛，接着就挨了打，“Oi shut up,” 他说，尽管那个卷发男孩什么都没说。“你知道我爱你。”  
“是的我知道。” Harry同意，脸上带着最大的微笑，被Louis吻着，他们像在电影里一样在自助餐馆的之间吻了起来，周围一片呼喊和口哨声。“现在我要叫你我的男友了。”他深情地说，吻着男孩，直到肚子上挨了一下。  
“这是不是说明你会写一些关于我的多愁善感的情歌？”Louis认真的问，抱着Harry的腰抬头看着他，Harry不知道该回答什么，所以他耸耸肩。“他们最好不要是写我屁股的。”他嘟囔着，又索了一个吻。  
然而三个月之后Harry写了一首关于Louis屁股的歌。well, 他确实该挨那一巴掌。


End file.
